


Sage This Partnership Will Be The End Of Me

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: Naruto works [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beginnings of Konohagakure, Clan Politics, Clan differences, Male Friendship, OC centric, Uchiha Izuna Lives, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: This is the story of Senju Kisame and Uchiha Sota, and how they make a mark on history together. The story of a friendship found in places considered unusual in an era where the air between our clans is tense.This is a story from the beginnings of Konohagakure.-----Alternative summary;Me:I'm just imagining a spin off series about a two men team made from a random senju and a random uchiha and the shenanigans they get into together.A heartfelt, humorous, angsty story about how two people from recently allied clans learn more about each other and end up developing a friendship beyond clan politics and history.Kalira:ahaha oh man that would be a most excellent and delightful spinoff. XD





	Sage This Partnership Will Be The End Of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/gifts).



It is the end of an era, the beginnings of a new dawn. 

The Senju clan, their leader Senju Hashirama, the most powerful healer and Mokuton user of his time.

The Uchiha Clan, their leader Uchiha Madara, the one that beholds Mangekyo Sharingan, known as the most powerful stage of the Uchiha’s dojutsu as far as the clan knows among themselves. 

Many lives were lost from both sides. Many children have died, used as cannon fodders for something pointless as this war, this war that had been continued by senseless elderly who failed to achieve moving forward from their time, to achieve the great wisdom.

Now, the war has ended.

Now, Madara and Hashirama shake each others hands, and with them, the majority of their clansmen nod their heads at each other respectively.

**_AND YET!_ **

Wariness remains on both sides.

Though Hashirama meets the eyes of Madara without hesitation, not all the Senju possess this ability.

Though Madara laughs at the jokes Hashirama makes, not all Uchiha possess this ability either.

And so, within the beginnings of Konohagakure-

**’OI!’**

Oh for the love of-

What? What is it now, Senju?

‘You keep droning on and on in the introduction Uchiha! This is going to bore the future generation so badly! At this rate they will be sleeping by the time they finish the first page-‘

Oh so you know better about story telling than I do eh?

‘Yes!’

Then go ahead! 

‘Okay so once upon a time two clans, Senju and Uchiha respectively, were at war, and then one day our dear clan heads decided to shake on it and make a village called Konohagakure! That’s how the village starts!’

‘That’s their story!’

‘Now, THIS story, is about one of the first teams that contained both a Senju and a Uchiha.’

‘This story is about, well, two average hand picked by the clan heads shinobi somehow making a mark in history.’

 _Somehow_ he says.

Senju Kisame. That was a horrible introduction. This turned out to be a completely horrible introduction. I can feel my future grandchildren disappointedly staring after me.

‘Well, Uchiha Sota, why don’t you go and ask your wife to write it out instead then!’

….

‘….’

That’s… a fair point.

‘Pfft I can’t believe you didn’t think of that.’

Shut up.

_**This is the story of Senju Kisame and Uchiha Sota, and how they make a mark on history together. The story of a friendship found in places considered unusual in an era where the air between our clans is tense.** _

_**This is a story from the beginnings of Konohagakure.** _


End file.
